declaring their love
by canucme1603
Summary: ron and hermione declare their love for each other through a weird way.  short but cute...wish life was like this


Disclaimers: I do not own anything here except for the plot.

**Declaring Their Love**

"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not doing anything…really, Hermione. I'm not a complete git," Ron said. He was supposed to be doing homework, but on his parchment, he was writing a letter to Hermione. _Gosh, I hope she doesn't come over here_, he thought.

Hermione stared at her friend. _What was he doing_, she thought.

"Ron, if you don't finish your potion paper, I'm not gonna do it for you. I have other things to do, you know?" Hermione explained. She looked down at her paper. _Dear Ron_, it had said. She was writing a letter to Ron. She smiled at herself.

"What are you smiling at?" Ron asked. He looked over to her paper.

"Stop it. Mind your own business," Hermione said and scooted over to the other side of the table.

Ron wondered what she was doing. _Oh, well…gotta finished this before tonight, so I can send it out tomorrow_, Ron said in his mind.

The nest morning…

"You coming Ron," Harry asked.

"Nah, you go ahead. I gotta go to the owlry first," Ron replied back.

"You mailing some to your mother? Or Charlie?" Harry asked.

"Bugger off, it's private, Harry," Ron said and laughed.

"Okay, hurry up then. Breakfast will be staring off quiet then."

"You got Hermione."

"Yeah, whatever, just hurry up."

Hermione hummed to herself as she climbed the steps to the owlry. She couldn't think of what to write in her letter. Ginny had given her some advice about her feelings about Ron. She told her to write Ron a letter telling him how she really felt about him. Hermione thought it was stupid in the first place, but she realized that she was crazy in love with Ron and she didn't really care how stupid she looked.

"Hermione?" Someone whispered softly behind her back. Hermione turned and looked. It was Ron.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Ron said out of breath. He thought, _how am I gonna pull this off?_

"I'm sending a letter, what's your excuse?" Hermione shyly said.

"Same here." Ron answered.

The both of them stood at the owlry entrance looking in. Snow flurries were beginning to fall.

Hermione looked at ron. She decided she didn't need to send it to him.

"Ron, I have something for you," she said. _Just give it to him…forget about the sending letter, just get it over with_, she thought. "This is for you…" Hermione handed her carefully folded letter to Ron. She stretched her body and gave him a quick kiss on his check and lowered her eyes.

"Uhhhh, thanks, Hermione," Ron stuttered out.

"See you at breakfast," Hermione said and jumped down the steps.

"What was that?" Ron said to himself. He looked down at her note. Then shoved it in his pocket. Ron called out for one of the school's owls and attached his letter to its leg. Then it flew out the window. Ron began to walk out the door and remember he still had Hermione's letter. He broke the sticker and began to read.

_Dear Ron, how can I say this in words that you'll understand? I like you. Actually, I think it's safe to say that I love you. You have been my best friend for seven years and it's taken me that long to tell you my feelings. Please don't hate me. Hermione._

Ron looked up. "Oi, I should have read this first," Ron said. "It's too late now."

Ron arrived in the great hall. Hermione looked at him. He felt his face go red and an involuntary smile spread.

"Hi, there, Hermione," Ron exclaimed. He turned to Harry and began talking to him.

Hermione looked a little bit confused. Just then, theere was screech, and an owl appeared. Hermione watched the owl land right in front of her.

"Whachta got there?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. It's pretty early for mail already…" Hermione said to her friend.

Ron looked alert. "Umm, Hermione, can I see you outside, please…" Ron said across the table.

"Yeah sure," Hermione said. She took the letter with her and stuffed it into her cloak. Hermione followed Ron out. They walked over to a bench facing the courtyard and sat down.

"What did you want, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"That letter was from me," Ron finally let out after a few seconds.

"What's in it?" Hermione asked and laughed. "Wait, you don't hate me then?" Hermione asked. She remember that she gave him his letter already.

"Hate you? That has never crossed my mind," Ron managed to mumble out. His eyes were fixed on the bottom of the pillar next to Hermione's feet.

Hermione took the letter from back pocket and began to read it.

"Don't read--," Ron said out loud. Hermione glared at him.

"I wanna read it," Hermione said.

Dearest Hermione, I have been keeping this inside for the longest time and I thought that by now I would have all the right words to tell you that I am in love with you but it's still hard. The point is that I just wanted to tell you that you are my best mate, Hermione. I love you. Ron

Hermione looked up and her gazed met Ron's.

"Hey…" Ron whispered.

Hermione inched her face towards Ron's and the next thing her lips were against his.

_I can't believe that I'm kissing Hermione!_ The thought ran through Ron's mind.

"Hey back…" Hermione said. "Are we okay, now?"

"Never better...now let's go back," Ron said and lifted Hermione up with him.

As they entered the great hall again, both of them were smiling. Instead of sitting with Harry this time, Ron sat beside Hermione.

"What was in the letter?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"It's a secret," Hermione said.

"And I am the only on that knows," Ron said. He smiled not only because he knew what the secret was but because Hermione was holding his hand underneath the table.

**The end.**


End file.
